revorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
RevoRP Community Requirements * This is an 18+ community -------------- * Need to have a working microphone -------------- * This is an American based community so you must be able to understand and speak English. * These rules are not made to prevent RP, but to keep some kind of order. You are entitled to 3 strikes before any ban is taken. These rules do not have “loop-holes” and each given scenario is it’s own and a decision will be made accordingly. -------------- RevoRP Community Rules * Be respectful to others in the community; personal/verbal attacks outside of role-play is strictly prohibited -------------- * Do not harass or bully other members of the community (In-character or out-of-character) period. Any evidence of this will be subject to ban. -------------- * If any player(s) break a rule in any RP scenario, your first action should be to RP it out. If this does not help the situation then handle it privately. If further action needs to be taken, file a report on Discord. -------------- * Do not message an admin directly for any general questions. If you need help with any in-game or out-of-game problems, ask in the discord server correlated with your situation (Help channel) -------------- * If you are temporarily banned or timed-out for breaking a rule and an admin messages you to try and lift this ban after the given time is up, try and reply as soon as possible as you will not be allowed back until spoken to by an admin. -------------- * When joining the Discord, once you’ve verified yourself on RevoRP and been whitelisted, you must change your Discord nickname to your Steam profile name and then in brackets your in-game-name (IGN) for example: ShadowXFreddy P. -------------- * If you have multiple characters on the server then you can abbreviate your in-game characters in your Discord nickname. For example: ShadowX (F.P/A.J/F.K/G.Y) -------------- * At all times in the server and certain discord channels named with IC; you should always stay in-character (IC). Do not go out-of-character in any IC channels/radios or when you are in-game. -------------- In-game rules ------------- * Use of absolutely any trainer is prohibited. If you are found to be using a trainer of any sorts, you will be banned. The 3 strike warning is abandoned here. ------------- * NO ERP (Erotic Role-Play) -------------- * No racism, hate speech, or sexual harassment, this will not be tolerated! -------------- * Value of life: Value life as you would in any real life scenarios. For example: If someone has a gun to your person then you must act accordingly, you must fear for your life and play out the role-play scenario. -------------- * Fear Role-play: In conjunction to the VF rule above, if you have someone threatening your life with anything that could kill you on the spot in close proximity, put up your hands and abide to their commands. If you pull a gun out in this situation; this will be flagged as FailRP. Each scenario will be taken into consideration. -------------- * Do not use any glitch(s) or exploits in-game -------------- * Do not use repair kits inside of cars, you must be outside the vehicle to use it. -------------- * If the server crashes or you disconnect due to OOC issues, you can not use these situations to gain an advantage. For example: if you are in a scenario where you are caught by someone (police or player) you must either attempt to continue the RP or act accordingly. This will be seen as combat-logging or FailRP. -------------- * RDM/VDM (Random/Vehicle Deathmatch) are not prohibited, you must have verbal interactions or have planned this in advance before taking someone's life. Characters must have a reason for killing someone that both sides of the party are aware of prior to the situation. -------------- * A hit and run without any intent is not prohibited, if a character is hit for no reason this is classified as VDM -------------- * Player "safe zones": No crime is to be committed at the airport (new player spawn), inside or just outside the Pillbox. (This does not apply to cops, so don't hide in the safe zones thinking you can hide from the law) -------------- * EMS / Re-spawning: EMS are not to do any criminal activity while clocked on (on-duty). If you are downed in-character, you must make the choice to press the distress signal or RP out the situation as need be. DO NOT press the distress signal to call for EMS and then have someone take you to the hospital. -------------- * If you are downed and there are no EMS on duty, you may respawn unless you are able to be taken to the hospital by another character to be healed by our NPC EMS. -------------- * If you are downed; you are not allowed to use any of your menus or phone -------------- * If you are dead on the ground and EMS show up; you must play the RP out and use /me and vocal speech to act in pain or describe your injuries. You must act hurt even after recovery (EMS are here to role-play as well) -------------- * EMS are not to carry any class 2 weapons and above while on duty, if you are in a scenario where the police are down in a crime you scene; you must stay in your vehicle until the criminals have left and you are clear to advance to aid the police. -------------- * Combat logging: If you are dead or in any Role-play scenario, you are not allowed to log out to avoid the situation. If for some reason your game crashes while in this scenario you must explain in Discord immediately then try to get back on to finish the scenario. -------------- * If you find any bugs or exploits report them in the Discord under #Bug report -------------- * NPCs or "locals" CANNOT be used as hostages. This includes NPCs in stores or otherwise. -------------- Meta-gaming: * Meta-gaming is the use of out-of-character (OOC) knowledge that someone in-character (IC) has no knowledge of. -------------- * Stream Sniping: do not act on information obtained from someones stream by any means. You can only use the information learned from being in-character for any scenario. This also means you can not use any automated messages in OOC to your advantage in role-play. -------------- * If you are a streamer you must not use any information your viewers give you about any in-game role-play. This can be avoided with using the emote-only function. -------------- * Watching other players streams off to the side is allowed, however, if it’s found that you are in the stream and are using the other person’s stream to gain an advantage, you will be given a strike. Multiple occurrences of this will result in a ban (3 strikes rule). --------------''' ' '''Power-gaming:' * Power-gaming is the process of gaining an advantage in a RP scenario, either by using in-game mechanics or RP, to give the other players involved no opportunity to interact or defend themselves. It gives the other people involved in RP no option but to lose. -------------- * Some examples of this: Continuously speaking over someone so they have no chance to defend themselves, using cross-hairs or any third-party programs to give yourself any advantages towards other players -------------- * The max party size for any criminal activity is 4. This also means that you can't use a friend or ally as a hostage unless they are not aware of who you are. --------------''' ' '''Dead on arrival:' * if you play a serious scenario where you decide to perma kill your character then you must delete your character in the 'select character' menu. Do not come back in-game using that character unless there was any RP scenarios used prior to you permanently killing your character. for example: faking your death. --------------''' ' '''Vehicles:' * Players are allowed to seek out aircraft but you must have a pilot's license to use one. Someone with a pilots license can give you lessons but without proper official lessons by the state this could risk that person losing their license. -------------- Restricted areas: * You are NOT allowed to go inside the military base in any scenario -------------- * This also means you are not allowed to use any military vehicles or aircraft (this rule can change) --------------''' ' '''Character creation:' * You must use fictional names for your character, you are not allowed to play the role of anyone in real-life (i.e Elon musk, Steve Jobs, Robert Downey Jr) -------------- * Completely nude characters are not allowed unless used in the Vanilla Unicorn (strip-club) and only partially nude (a top and bottom must cover women, and a bottom must cover men) -------------- * If there are any broken textures on clothing, refrain from using them -------------- __NONEWSECTIONLINK__